


赌局

by WKGR



Series: Jack与the Michael's [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Searching, Gambling, Gangs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Texas Hold'em
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKGR/pseuds/WKGR
Summary: 在天使帮地盘里某家俱乐部的VIP房内，正在进行着一场以Falco为首的几名天使帮成员向“The Jackpot”发起的赌局。作为资深的赌徒，Falco一直以来都想会会这位近年来声名鹊起的头奖小子。但就算他有意针对了对方，还是没有什么效果，屡战屡败的局面让他不禁恼羞成怒。他认为Jack肯定出千了，但就算他盯紧了Jack的每一个动作，他都没有发现对方有任何破绽。
Series: Jack与the Michael's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202633





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 《来自M帮的问候》的前篇。

“Flush。”

Jack亮出他的底牌，带着一丝仿佛在说“没办法啊”的笑容。

手持三条的Falco忍不住面露愠色。发牌员——他的小弟Z，以及桌上的其他玩家则都是一副难以置信的模样。

“我不知道你到底耍了什么花招，小子，但你终究会偿还的。”Falco发话。

“到时候看吧。”Jack站起身，将他这一局所赢来的赌注拢到自己的面前。

在天使帮地盘里某家俱乐部的VIP房内，正在进行着一场以Falco为首的几名天使帮成员向“The Jackpot”发起的赌局。作为资深的赌徒，Falco一直以来都想会会这位近年来声名鹊起的头奖小子。但就算他有意针对了对方，还是没有什么效果，屡战屡败的局面让他不禁恼羞成怒。他认为Jack肯定出千了，但就算他盯紧了Jack的每一个动作，他都没有发现对方有任何破绽。

又几轮过去，Falco的运势不见起色。从头到尾大部分都是Jack在赢，并且因为在他赢的局里总是下了大注，导致他赢很大。Falco看向一贯崇拜他的那两个帮派兄弟，他们现在全都对Jack表现出敬佩。

Falco非常地恼火和不甘。

他悄悄向Z使了个眼色。Z心领神会。

在下一局，Z确保了发给Falco的牌比Jack的更好。

Falco看了看自己手里的牌，随意地把一大摞筹码都推向中央。两位天使帮成员一看加注太多，都收手了。

“跟了。”Jack丝毫没有胆怯的样子。按照计划，为了让他上钩，发给他的牌也很不错。

Falco情不自禁扬起了嘴角。流程结束，他亮出牌：“Full house。”

他紧盯着Jack的手，但在看到对方的牌之后愣住了。

四个J。

“你这个该死的骗子！”Falco反应过来后愤怒地大吼。 

Jack有些惊讶地摊手：“喔，喔！运气这事可由不得我做主！”

“不不不，你绝对在搞鬼！Z，查一查这家伙到底耍了什么花招。”Falco看向一脸茫然的发牌员。

“情有可原。”Jack站起来，接受了搜身。

Falco交叠着双臂，注视起Z和那个正在被他搜查的人。Jack穿着一件无扣西装外套，他的衬衫扎在斜纹裤里。Z正检查着Jack的袖子。

“脱掉外套。”Falco要求。

Jack把外套脱下来递给Z。Z把那件衣服里里外外翻遍，也没有找到什么可疑的东西。

于是Z把那件外套放在一旁，重新回到了嫌疑人身上。他来到Jack的身后，让后者抬起胳膊，开始摸索起他躯干的部分。

Falco注意到Jack的表情变得不自然。他以为这就是要找到了，但Z始终都没有什么发现。Falco有些疑惑，他继续观察着一切，忽然意识到Jack异样的反应似乎源自于身后人的触摸。在Z把手伸进他胸前的口袋、环绕着他腰带的边缘、按压着前后的裤兜时，Jack显得尤为不自在，而且有些躲闪。

Falco觉得有些好笑。他斜眼看了看，其他两人并没有在意一旁正在发生的场景，正自顾自地干着不管什么事情。

此时，Z的双手来到了Jack的腿上。Jack在Z碰到他的大腿内侧时不禁飞快地把那条腿抬了起来：“嘿，兄弟，不至于！”

渐渐地，Falco心生一计，在他脸上浮现出的笑意也越来越浓。他想，就算没法知道Jack是怎么出老千的，也不要紧。

Z搜查完毕，对Falco耸了耸肩。Jack从头到脚什么都没有。

“看到了吗？我是清白的。”Jack如释重负。

“脱掉裤子。”Falco依然在原地坐着，平静地说。

另外两位玩家闻言，不禁同时瞪大了眼睛看向他。

他满意地看见Jack错愕的表情。

“What the fuck？！”

“你听到了。脱掉裤子。”他加大嗓音，一字一顿地重复了一遍。

所有人的视线都集中到了Jack身上。除了门外遥远而朦胧的音乐，房间内鸦雀无声。

Jack咬了咬牙，脸色变得有些扭曲。Falco料想他足够聪明，应该明白自己现在是什么处境。果然在几秒钟之后他便乖乖照做了。

Jack不情愿地松开了腰带，他的斜纹裤落在了脚踝上。Falco的目光在那双浅棕色的腿上停留了片刻，在那衬衫的下摆隐约地露出四角裤的裆部。

“把你的衬衫拉起来，让我看清楚了。检查一下，Z。”Falco发令道。

Z看了一眼他的头儿，没有多说什么。

Jack用双手把衬衫拉到了腹部之上。他紧紧闭上了眼睛，脸色变红，并且开始忍不住颤抖。

这明显不是正常搜身所需要做的。Z在他身后半跪下来，开始按压他的臀部，继而从两侧来到了前面。他的动作缓慢得就像是在进行表演。

而Falco正惬意地欣赏着这表演。不仅如此，他还时不时留意着其余两位观众的神情。

Z的动作已经变成了隔着布料抚摸Jack的裆部，而后者也早已起了反应。某些特定的形状逐渐变得显眼，从顶部渗出的东西打湿了一小块。

“……够了吗？”Jack终于忍受不了，咬牙切齿地说道。

‘这小子应该是明白了。我也别把事做得太绝。’Falco想，同时示意Z停手。

“你妈的。”在Z收手的一瞬间，Jack立即提起裤子，狼狈地冲向门口。他使劲拉了几下门把，发现上锁了。他懊恼地吼了一声。这时Z不慌不忙地来到他身边，在他面前拧开了锁——门是从内侧上锁的。还没等Z帮他完全打开门，他就从门缝中间挤了出去。

Falco不禁大笑起来。

他的两位帮派兄弟面面相觑。

“失陪一下。”Falco站起身，也走出了VIP室。

来到男厕前，Falco放轻了脚步。他不太清楚自己为什么要这么做，但他的脑海里全都是Jack在被Z搜身时的模样。

不过话说回来，Falco的确是基佬。

他悄无声息地靠近隔间，用耳朵一个个排查着，终于在尽头发现了目标。

“我操……”他不动声色，听到从那隔间里传来喘息和轻声的咒骂。

随着门板的晃动发出响声，他知道里面的人开始动作了。他仔细地听着，忽然间意识到自己现在简直就是个令人毛骨悚然的神经病。

“啊啊……该死。”隔间内的人呼吸越来越急促。

Falco仍旧站在门外，并不在乎对面那个来解手的人看向他时的怪异神情。

随着一声被吞进了大半的呜咽，Falco明白里面的人八成是完事了。他尽可能不出声地离开了洗手间，回到了VIP室。

Z和他的兄弟们正在等他。见他回来，Z开口道：“F，不愧是你。”

“不杀杀那小子的嚣张气焰，怎么能让他明白点道理。”Falco落座。

“或许他真的只是运气很好？”一个帮派成员替他辩解。

“一两次倒还好说，每次都这样就太邪门了。你得知道这家伙是被传逢赌必运。”Falco可不相信这种事情，“我也不知道到底怎么回事，但这实在是太假了，难道他自己不会心虚吗？”

“确实。无论如何，看他那副洋洋得意的样子还挺来气。”另一个帮派成员附和着。

正当他们的讨论进行得热烈之时，门又被打开了。他们所讨论的对象出现在了门口。他们马上安静了下来，齐刷刷看向了Jack。

一瞬间，Jack有些露怯，但马上又恢复了常态：“嘿，所以……还要继续吗？”

“什么鬼，你这个混账，当然不。”Falco忍不住笑起来，“拿好你的破东西，我们日后再会。”

“那我今天赢的钱呢？”Jack谨慎地问。

“外面的人自然会给你的。快滚。”Falco扶额。

“哦，好吧。那，拜。”Jack一把抓起他的外套，倒也不客气地这就转身离开了。

‘等着吧，我总有一天会要你好看……Jack。’Falco饶有兴味地看着他匆匆离去的背影，想。

**Author's Note:**

> Falco和Z也是我在写《M帮问候》时临时想出来的角色，后来给他们构思了外观和性格。想想他们和Jack肯定还会有些故事呢。


End file.
